1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cathode active materials of lithium ion batteries, methods for making the same and lithium ion batteries using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
LiNi0.5Mn0.5O4 is an attractive cathode active material for lithium ion batteries with a high specific capacity, good cycling performance, low cost, and low toxicity. The LiNi0.5Mn0.5O4 can be charged to a high voltage. However, electrolytes of the lithium ion batteries can be easily decomposed at the cathodes of the lithium ion batteries under a high charge voltage. The decomposition of the electrolytes results in a decrease of cycle performances of the lithium ion batteries.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a cathode active material of lithium ion batteries and a method for making the same which can improve the cycle performances of the lithium ion batteries.